Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle electric power feeding system that works in conjunction with traffic signals. That is to say, in this vehicle electric power feeding system, electric power feeding devices (wireless electric power transmission devices) of a number corresponding to the number of vehicles that are capable of stopping are provided at a predetermined region (electric power feeding point) on a road where vehicles stop when a traffic signal has become “red”. In this vehicle electric power feeding system, as a result of the traffic signal becoming “red”, electric power is fed wirelessly via each electric power transmission device to each vehicle that is stopped at the electric power feeding point.